


Anxiety, Loki, and Captain America

by Vyxyn



Series: When Cap Meets Lady Loki [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Comic Con, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Molly can't cope with the crowds at Comic Con?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety, Loki, and Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my betas, Bookbek and BrunetteBookworm :)
> 
> I figured there wasnt nearly enough Chris Evans fluff in the world.

Chris was nervous. Actually, Chris was terrified. He was pacing the room, wringing his hands, and muttering to himself. He felt a hangnail, so he stopped and began picking at it, flicking and pulling until it came away and started to bleed.

“Just PERFECT.” He pulled out a tissue, wrapped it around his finger, and plopped down on the nearest chair.

The thought of being front of all those people at Comic Con was so alarming to Chris, it doesn’t matter how many times he’s done it before, it still worries him. The last thing he needs is to have a panic attack. He tries to remember what his therapist said, breathe. Just breathe. That was until the door to the room he was in opened suddenly, and a flurry of green, black and gold entered, and were they horns??

The female figure slammed the door and pressed her back up to it. Her eyes were screwed shut as she slid down the door to the floor. Her breathing had sped up, her ample chest heaving, and she fumbled to remove her horned helmet.

“You ok there Loki?”

The woman flinches, and cracks an eye open, and sighs. “Just peachy Cap”.

Chris laughs, “No really, are you ok? You look as panicked as I feel”.

Lady Loki’s breathing has started to settle, “I … I guess so. I just wasn’t expecting to feel so overwhelmed out there".

“I know what you mean. I’m about to go out for the Winter Soldier panel, and I’d much rather have my toenails removed with a pair of pliers.”

“Well Cap, that can be arranged” Lady Loki says with a smirk.

Chris gets up and moves towards the woman. He offers her his hand, which she takes, and he pulls her up off the floor. Without letting her hand go, he brings her over to the chairs and sits her down.

“I’m Chris. Evans.”

“I’m Molly. Laufeydottir.”

“You really get into character there Molly.”

“I try, Chris.”

They smile at each other. Chris still has Molly's hand enveloped in his, the touch calming them both. 

“So why are you so overwhelmed Molly?”

“This is my first time cosplaying. I feel like I’m completely in over my head. There are so many amazing costumes out there, and I feel like a hack. Plus I just wasn't expecting so many people. I always tend to freak out a bit when surrounded by so many people."

Chris nods. "I know how you feel. I mean with being surrounded by so many people. My career sometimes feels like one massive cosplay."

"That's true. So is that why you are nervous? The so many people thing?"

"Partly. I've suffered from anxiety for a while. Almost didn't take on the role of Captain America because of the anxiety."

"Are you glad you did though? Take on the role of Cap I mean."

"I am now definitely. But then it comes time to promote the movies I'm in, and sometimes I just wish it could all happen without me."

"I'm sorry Chris. Would you like a hug?"

Chris breaks into a smile. Never thought he'd be hugging Loki. "I'd love a hug."

Molly removes her hand from Chris' and wraps her arms around him. She gives him a big squeeze, "You'll be fine Chris. Just remember to breathe".

Chris squeezes back. "Thanks Molly. You should probably learn to take your own advice you know".

"Not the first time I've heard that".

They pull apart from their hug, both far more relaxed from when they first met. Chris leans in and kisses Molly's cheek softly.

"I really mean it. Thanks for the chat, and the hug. I have to admit though I'm thankful you removed the helmet".

"Don't fancy on a horn in your face? Why on earth not?"

Before Chris can answer, the door opens and a rather startled assistant appears. "Uh, Mr Evans, it's time for the panel now".

Chris gets up and turns to Molly. "Well that's me. Hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend here Loki".

"Thanks Captain. I look forward to kicking your ass in the near future".

"Pshhhh like that would happen".

Molly grins. "Do not underestimate me mortal. In the end, you will kneel."

Chris laughs heartily, “I would never do that.”

“Bye Chris.”

Chris slips out the door, leaving Molly alone with her thoughts. She sits back down and tries not to hyperventilate. After all, she just hugged it out with Chris Evans. After composing herself, she gets up, grabs her helmet, and walks out. Time to see the Winter Soldier panel.

*******

The panel is hilarious. The banter between the cast is magnificent. The clips of the movie are greeted with uproarious applause. Chris seems to have calmed down, and is in the swing of it. He’s somehow managed to find Molly in the crowd, and looks over any time he starts to feel abit funny.

Half an hour in, Chris looks over and she’s gone. He frantically looks around and sees the back door closing. He’s so distracted by her leaving, he completely misses a question.

“Sorry, I missed that. Can you repeat the question?”

After being on the ball for most of the panel, his cast mates notice the change. Sebastian looks at Chris and raises an eyebrow. Chris nods slightly in return. The rest of the panel goes off without a hitch, even though Chris is clearly still distracted. The panel finishes and Chris takes off, “I’ll be back!” He goes running through the back, and comes out near where Molly was sitting.

“Excuse me, were you here with Molly?”

Chris watches as Molly's friend’s eyes widen. “Ah yeah, we’re here with Molly. But she went back to the hotel though. Wasn’t coping well with the crowds.” 

Chris looks disappointed. Amy looks at Sophie, raising an eyebrow in unison. “Just out of interest, how do you know Molly?” Sophie asks.

“We met backstage earlier. I was trying not to flip out, and she was doing the same.”

“We could always give you her room number?” Amy says.

“Amy! You can’t do that!”

“Why not Sophie? If anything happens we can all pick him out of a police line up.”

Chris laughs. “I assure you ladies I have nothing but the most honourable intentions. I just want to see that she’s ok”.

“It’s 221. Her room number. She’ll be there. But don’t upset her more, or we’ll kick your ass” Amy says with a ‘I dare you to cross me’ smile.

“Thank you. Both of you!” Chris takes off towards the hotel.

Amy and Sophie look at each other. “She better tell us everything” Amy says. Sophie nods.

**********

Chris raises his fist to knock on the door. He hesitates. What if she doesn’t want to see me?

He gingerly knocks. Silence. He knocks a little louder. Chris hears movement on the inside, hears a stumble, a handful of choice swear words, and the door swings open. Molly is standing there clad in a black corset, and tight leather skirt. The helmet, boots and coat are gone. Her makeup is ruined, with mascara painting her cheeks, and a look of panic on her face.

"I can't get it off Chris. Help me get my corset off."

Chris comes through and shuts the door. He turns Molly around and undoes the laces as quickly as possible without ruining the corset. Once undone, Molly let's it drop to the floor, and she takes a huge breath, sitting down on the bed. She desperately tries to calm her breathing, and Chris doesn't know where to look. All Molly is wearing now is a green lacy bra, a leather skirt and fishnet stockings.

Chris sits down next to Molly and rubs her back. After her breathing started to calm itself, Chris asks, "Does that feel better? Anything else I can do for you?"

Molly looks at Chris. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I felt like I was losing my mind. How did you find me?"

"I asked your friends where you'd gone. Hope you didn't mind. I was worried when I didn't see you in the crowd anymore."

"You saw where I was?"

"I did."

"Did you go ok? How are you?"

"I went ok. I'm fine now. Just worried about you."

Molly smiles weakly. She puts a hand on Chris' thigh. "Thank you for being concerned. I really mean it. It's nice to know that someone understands."

"Oh I understand all right. Now is there anything else I can do for you? Do you need some water or something?"

"Nah I'm ok. I think. Just a little frazzled, you know?"

"I know."

Chris notices Molly starting to shiver, so he gets up and grabs a light blue cardigan that was hanging over one of the chairs in her room. He hands it to her, and she sluggishly puts it on. 

Chris starts to chuckle. "So you aren't just a fan of the bad guys."

Molly looks down at Captain America's shield emblazoned on her cardigan. "I do love me a bit of Cap. I mean, who doesn't?"

"You have a point. He does stand for truth, justice and the American way. Or something."

"Or something? How many times have you played this character now?"

"Four times now, with more to come."

"Good." Molly pauses, unsure whether she should say what she's thinking. "Um, Chris? Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course. Anything!"

"Would you mind staying for a bit? Not sure I could be alone right now."

"I'd love to. We can order room service and watch trashy hotel tv."

"Awesome. I really appreciate it."

"I do what I can to help ma'am."

"Oh Captain, my hero!"


End file.
